Away From The Sun
by MyNameIsJustine
Summary: This is my take on why Rosalie hates Bella so much. Emmett/Rosalie. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**Summary: This is my take on why Rosalie hates Bella so much. It contains some moments between Emmet and Rosalie. Oneshot.**

**(AN: So this is a oneshot written for Rosalie and Emmett from Twilight. The song I used is called, "Away From The Sun" by Three Doors Down. I changed the lyrics a little to go with my story.)**

Away From the Sun 

_**It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone see what I've done **_

I remember waking up.  
I remember the pain I went through before waking up.  
Convulsing in torture as if I was being skinned and then burned. Alive.

I'll _never _forget the agony.

_**I missed life  
I missed the colours of the world  
Can anyone go where I am **_

I remember being human.

I remember my life being nearly perfect.

The only thing missing was the child that I dreamed of having.

The baby I so desperately wanted to hold to my chest at night when it would wake up crying.

I'll _never _forget that yearning.

_**  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again  
**_

I remember hating my new "life", if that's what it is called. I don't "live", I merely exist.

I remember being stuck inside because the sun was shining, and humans with beating hearts were outside.

I remember hiding from it. I wanted it so badly, just to walk out and soak up the heat. Feel it enter my bones and pour into my being. But I can't, at least not with anyone else around.

I'll _never _forget the sunlight.

_**  
I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known **_

I remember finding and saving Emmett.

I remember falling in love with him. Despite eternal darkness, I was happy. He was my light.

I'll _never _forget him.

_EMMETTROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEEMMETT_

_**'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place**_

I hate her.

She knows our secret. Edward thinks she's more beautiful than me (Ha!), and she won over Emmett's friendship.

I hate her because she has something that I would kill for, that I would die for…

A beating heart.

_EMMETTROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEEMMETT_

"Rose! Calm down please!" Emmett's voice rings out from a distance behind me.

I ignore him and keep running. "Rose stop! Let's talk for a minute!" Emmett calls out. His voice, along with his footsteps is closer. Because of his strong legs, he can run a little faster than me. I don't want to talk now, I'm too furious and I just want some time to myself.

"Leave me alone Emmett," I tell him, "I don't want to talk." I don't yell because I know he can hear me. I don't know why Emmett was yelling earlier, I'm not deaf. The snap in my words is evident though, and it causes him to slow down a bit, but he picks up the pace again.

"Rose…Please," he speaks quietly now, almost begging. "Back off Emmett!" I yell because I am angry now and I need to vent somehow.

_**  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
**_

"That's it." I hear Emmett mutter and a few milliseconds later, his boulder-like body smashes into mine. He wraps one of his iron-like arms around my stomach and the other around my shoulders. I try to pull away, but my attempts are futile. I may be supernaturally strong, but so is Emmett.

"Okay, I'll talk," I grit out through my clenched teeth. "Thank you," Emmett replies as he lets go; only to grab my hand and turn me around, He looks into my eyes and asks, "What was that about? Back there you totally insulted Bella and she didn't even do anything to you."

_**I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done **_

I couldn't possibly own up to the fact that I'm jealous of that damn bitch. I'm too ashamed to say that. I had a hard time owning up to it myself. "I hate her;" I reply nonchalantly, "I only told her how I feel."

"Come on Rosalie," Emmett whispers, "She a really nice girl once you get to know her. You'd like her if you'd just let yourself."

Oh great, he's defending that stupid human. I hate her even more now.

"Why do you hate her?" Emmett is speaking so softly, "Tell me the truth."

_****_

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
That shines into the darkest place 

I yank my hand out from his and fiddle with my own. Strange. Vampires usually don't fidget.

I hate her because she's alive.

"What?" he gasps out. I look up and see shock in his wide eyes. Damn, I must have said that out loud.

_**  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
**_

I turn around because I can't bear to look at him. I can't repeat the words, that I wish had never come out in the first place.

Iron wraps around my hand and Emmett pulls my back to his chest for comfort. I'm too horrified with myself to accept. In fact, all I need is to be alone right now. I twist, pull, elbow and kick, but he doesn't release me. "Emmett, please!" I gasp desperately.

"What did you say? Emmett replies, "I don't think I heard you right. Say it again."

"Don't make me Emmett! Please let me go. I can't…I just can't! I'm hysterical now. Well, as hysterical as a monster can get. I'd be crying if I could make the tears. My struggles are so violent now, that he curses when I elbow him in the stomach. "Calm down Rose," He gently tries to soothe me. When it doesn't work, he spins me around and slams me against a tree, and then he pushes himself up against me. I can't move. I hear the tree shudder in protest, but it holds up.

"Rose please calm down, it's okay to tell me how you feel," he sounds sincere, "Why do you hate her?"

I say nothing. "Why do you hate her, tell me again Rosalie." His voice rises as he repeats himself, almost yelling. The look in his eyes is so intense that I find myself spilling my thoughts and I drown us both in the sea of my anger, pain and jealousy.

"Rose! Tell me-"

"Because she can go out in the sun!" I shriek.

"Because she doesn't have to hide!

Because she has a beating heart!

Because she's alive!"

Emmett says nothing as I gasp in tearless sobs. I've told my biggest secret, it's not mine anymore. Finally, he says, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you feel that way."

It starts to rain, hard. Within seconds, I am soaked to the bone.

_**I'm so far down, away from the sun**_ _**again**_

Emmett keeps saying sorry and he backs away to give me room. I fall to my knees and continue to sob, within seconds he clutching me to his chest, still muttering his apologies. So much for giving me space.

If I were human, I would have been drowning in salt water mixed with the rain. I wouldn't hate her. But I'm not, I'm a monster.

I despise her with my whole existence.

_EMMETTROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEEMMETT_

I remember that day, when I admitted my biggest shame to Emmett.  
I remember feeling broken. Even my love had trouble picking up the pieces.

I'll _never _forget hating her.  
I'll _never _forget that day.

_EMMETTROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEEMMETT_

**AN: So, I hope you guys liked the story. Pleas review and tell me what you think, I love reviews with critique. ^_^**


End file.
